


And Everything Nice

by HC_AnonA



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Short, Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, but dynamic wise, i love them, size kink but only mentioned once, theyre sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_AnonA/pseuds/HC_AnonA
Summary: It's dark when Cleo comes home.
Relationships: ZombieCleo/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> this work contains my own and also some of my friend's headcanons in regards to what a tran-dynamic character might be like in an a/b/o setting, i hope it's a fun read :)

‘You’re tense’, Zedaph whispers softly the moment Cleo opens the door to their bedroom, and she can’t even see him, buried in blankets and with the lights off, the snow outside blocking the light of the streetlights outside their apartment that would usually colour the room in a soft orange glow, and he is right, because even if she is home now, even if the edge of irritation, the one that would flare up and usually result in some particularly creative swears, has faded slightly, it’s been a long day. Cleo sighs.

‘Yep’, she says simply, a bit harshly, but Zedaph only rolls on the bed, the sheets and pillows and blankets shifting with the movement until she can catch a glimpse of his face, his eyes glimmering with the sliver of light that flows in from the hallway, ‘I’ll… Go wash up.’

And where other people might have pressed for details or a reassurance that she is ok, Zedaph just nods and smiles gently. He starts to sit up in bed just as she turns away and heads for the bathroom, keen on just taking a shower and forgetting that this day had even existed at all.

It hadn’t been the most stressful day she’s had, but a snowstorm and traffic on the way home from work had been the last straw and Cleo is glad that it’s all done now. With it being a Saturday tomorrow, she plans to sleep in, but there’s still a restlessness in her, even though her muscles are loosened by the hot water, the tension not yet fully gone. Cleo groans and stands under the water stream for a minute longer in hopes that more exposure will help, but when it doesn’t, she shakes her head and exits the shower, water dripping down onto the tiled floor behind her, the tight bun that she’d had her hair in at work damp with humidity.

The bathroom is still warm, but colder than the water had been, so Cleo wraps her arms around herself to stave off the slight chill, clicking her tongue when goosebumps still covers her arms, but a small smile makes its way on her face when she sees the change of clothes carefully placed on the cabinet next to the sink, a comfy pair of pajama pants and a soft looking t-shirt.

Zedaph knows better than anyone how important Cleo’s alone-time is to her, especially when she is in a less than stellar mood, has learned to know that fact over their years of knowing each other and then, later, in the years of being in a relationship, but he still likes doing things for her from the shadows, and Cleo swears that he knows just how much it makes her heart melt, despite her being unwilling to recognise that fact beyond a murmured  _ thank you _ and a kiss pressed to his hair in the morning. Cleo shakes her head fondly and unties her hair, letting the, even more so than usual, curled waves of it fall over her shoulders. There’s something freeing about it.

She gets dressed and heads to the kitchen for a quick snack, intending to go to bed after, but, as he always does when he has the time, of course her fool of a sweetheart had made Cleo her favourite pastry and left it on the counter, a cup of warm, if no longer steaming, tea right next to it.

She wants to curse him out and kiss him until his head spins, Cleo decides, despite settling on merely crossing her arms over her chest and nibbling at the pastry, closing her green eyes when, after her head clears some more, she can smell the scent left on the t-shirt, and it’s probably one of Zedaph’s own, because it’s sweet, faint but definitely there, and as much as it’s her favourite scent, full stop, he always gets self-conscious about lending Cleo his clothes. It always makes her roll her eyes, but Zedaph knows that she understands why that is. Still, she burrows herself even more into the baggy material, wondering how big it is on Zedaph if it doesn’t even fit her and licking her fingers once she is done eating, after which she grabs her tea mug, that has, by now, gone lukewarm. The aroma is still bitter, but not overly so, just like how she likes it.

God, but Zedaph is spoiling her tonight.

Logically, Cleo knows that it’s how he shows his affection, through the smaller things, and she doesn’t hide her moods, because that’s stupid, but it still makes her smile that he would think of her like this. She is so used to always being self-sufficient that, despite it not being a rare occurrence in the least, it still makes her smile.

Once she is finally feeling more like herself and less like a zombie leaning on the dead side more than the undead, Cleo stands up, taking her mug with her as she walks back to the bedroom on silent feet, wondering if Zedaph had just gone back to sleep.

The scene that greets her is much the same as the one she had come home too, even if the pile is arranged slightly differently, some of the blankets having been put away into the dresser, because only madmen and Zedaph would sleep with that many blankets and, if the weather were colder than this, though it is freezing as it is, some duvets as well.

After placing the mug on the bedside table, Cleo takes a moment to run her fingers through the mop of blonde hair that she can just about see at the edge of the comfortable looking pile, and she inhales deeply when the same scent as the one on her t-shirt permeates the air, sweeter yet and even more potent.

_ Oh, he’s definitely awake _ , Cleo thinks and grins as she gets into bed, shuffling beneath the blankets until her hands, cold as they always seem to be, meet warm skin, the muscles beneath it twitching at the contact.

Zedaph lets her pull him in her arms and Cleo takes in the warmth of his body before dragging him even closer, if that is possible at this point, and burying her nose into his neck, where his scent is strongest, but Cleo has to frown because, although Zedaph’s smell isn’t nearly subtle, never has been, it’s much stronger today. It takes her a minute of sniffing at him, not to mention a soft breath being exhaled into the quiet of the room, to realise exactly what today is, and suddenly, the way Zedaph feels slightly warmer in his arms than he usually would makes sense too.

‘Better… Better now?’, he asks, but before she even thinks about answering, Cleo is turning him around in her arms, pulling the blankets down slightly so she can see his face. It’s still dark, but this close, she can make out the way Zedaph is biting his lip, a flush colouring his cheeks. She is distracted when she hums what Cleo knows Zedaph will see as an agreement, but she only catches a glimpse of Zedaph’s smile before she is shoving her face back into Zedaph’s neck, feeling the way his body seems to shutter in her arms, his hands only half clinging to her back as she holds him against her.

‘You took the pheromones today, didn’t you?’, she finally says, and Zedaph nods slowly, curling into Cleo’s frame as best as he can, but it’s a bit more difficult when she is holding him firmly.

‘Yeah… But it’s fine. You should rest, Cleo’, he murmures into her hair, but Zedaph can probably smell her too, and the smell of curious alpha for an already aroused omega is… Well, Cleo has seen how much and how  _ fast _ that can affect Zedaph in the past, so she just grins against his skin, letting her teeth gently scrape over the soft, warm flesh of it, and it makes Zedaph gasp.

‘I’m fine’, she states simply as she kisses the small area behind his ear, knowing just how weak it makes him, and maybe Cleo could have slept before, but now the scent of needy omega is getting to her too, ‘Are you?’

There is more meaning behind the question, and Zedaph knows, but he doesn’t reply right away, squirming in place instead as one of Cleo’s hands slides beneath his shirt, tracing the knobs of his spine delicately, as opposed to the way she bites into his shoulder. It’s still not hard enough to be painful, but Cleo makes sure Zedaph feels it, and he moans with it.

‘Well, if you keep touching me like that, what do you think-’, he tries to say, but laughter makes him stutter as Cleo’s hand brushes over his ribs, and it fills her with glee, the sound, the way he cuddles even closer to her, so Cleo pushes a thigh between his legs, leaning back to look at Zedaph. He is trying not to moan now, but Cleo is planning to change that.

‘Well,  _ I _ think that I want to make you feel good’, Cleo says against his lips, grinding her thigh into Zedaph’s crotch, slowly, until he cannot help himself anymore and lets a low moan slip through his lips in a way that Cleo relishes, ‘Don’t you want a reward? You were so sweet to me tonight, such a good boy...’

It’s praise that makes Zedaph melt in bed, and Cleo knows exactly what has him wet and aching to be taken, knows just how to tease and have her omega begging, but whenever he is made more sensitive by pheromones, there’s a certain line to be drawn, too, which is something they’d had to learn together the hard way, because as much as he enjoys himself all the more, it’s also easier for him to get lost in his own head. It’s why she usually has to take control, perhaps more so than usual, when he is like this, and it’s not like she doesn’t enjoy it, but Cleo, and most likely Zedaph too, can tell that neither of them will last through the night, not today, so Cleo pecks Zedaph’s lips before letting him speak.

‘If you’re not too tired...’

Cleo snorts. It’s hard to be too tired for this, and she punctuates this point, which she’s verbalised more times than she can count before, enough that Zedaph gets the point through the gesture alone, her hand finally reaching his chest, her thumb swiping across one almost hard nipple, which only perks up more at her touch.

‘I wouldn’t have offered otherwise’, Cleo says in an obvious tone, but she makes sure to rub at Zedaph’s hardening nipple before driving her thigh further between his legs, feeling his cock harden against her just as well, ‘And… While I don’t think we’ll get to do much today, I will take care of you properly tomorrow.’

It’s not spoken as a question, but Zedaph knows it is one and nods, eagerly, clinging to Cleo as she brings her other hand to his cheek, her fingers delicately following the line of one flushed cheek until she reaches his lips, which she pries open, admiring the way he folds so easily under her hands, and that’s all Cleo needs to see.

‘Mhh… Still so good for me, so soft, so eager, but how should we go about this’, she teases before she kisses him, letting him open up under her lips on his own terms, and Zedaph does so, immediately, welcoming Cleo’s tongue when it meets his own, moaning when she traces the inside of his mouth with it, the heat and wetness of it only serving to make Zedaph squirm even more and, really, Cleo isn’t unaffected, she can feel herself growing aroused, but damn, if Zedaph isn’t a good distraction with his soft noises that are muffled by their kiss, ‘Maybe...’

Before Zedaph can react, she’s already ended the kiss and flipped them over, just so that Zedaph can sit in her lap, Cleo’s hands holding him by the backs of his thighs until his surprise wears off and he settles himself just over where she wants him, preferably sitting on her cock, but that’s probably something that they would both enjoy more tomorrow, she decides, so for now she just grabs him by his waist and grinds her own hips into him until Zedaph lets out a long mewl. Cleo lets him settle back down before she continues, leaning into him when he circles his arms around her neck, his fingers combing through her red hair gently.

‘Maybe you can be a good boy, a good little omega for me, just a little longer, and then...’, she punctuates every remark with a short, but sharp thrust upwards, and by now Cleo knows Zedaph can feel her hardness even through the material of both of their pants.

‘Y-yes’, he groans, bringing their foreheads together, and he has to bend his neck just a little bit to reach properly, because she’s always been bigger, even considering alpha standards, ‘Yes, I want to. Whatever you want, Cleo,  _ fuck. _ ’

His near babbling makes Cleo realise that’s already quite worked up, which makes her earlier decision of keeping things more simple tonight even more grounded, but she still wants to push Zedaph a little further, knows that he enjoys it when she does so, and so she finds herself digging her fingers into Zedaph’s skin, leaving faint red marks that will darken beautifully, come tomorrow morning on his waist, moving Zedaph over her cock until she has to sigh into the crook of his neck to stop herself from going too far just yet, the pleasure of moving her lover as she wants always a bit intoxicating in the best of ways.

‘Then, I want to fuck your thighs. Let me feel how wet you are, Zed’, she says, carefully, drawing herself back to look into his eyes, only to find that he is avoiding her gaze, looking somewhere off to the right instead. She’s ready to take her statement back, already has other ideas that work in almost all situations, because sometimes he doesn’t mind the fact that he can’t get naturally slick, not the way he wants to, but sometimes it’s not good and Cleo has held Zedaph through it before, when it had just been too much, a last drop in an overflowing glass, a rock thrown at a breaking dam, and she knows how, nowadays, though it happens rarely, it’s the smaller things, the intimate things that affect him and Zedaph has never been the most open person about his wants in bed, it’s something that he’s gotten better at, but something that Cleo still has to coax out of him sometimes, and she’s ready to do just that when-

Zedaph laughs softly, dispatching most of her worries, but it’s when he kisses her check that she relaxes more fully against the pillows behind her, letting him pepper his face in small kisses until she can’t help but laugh, and Zedaph  _ always _ does this when things get too tense and he wants Cleo to stop worrying, but even after years, it still works as well as it had the first time. 

‘I like the sound of that. Get the lube, please?’, he says with a smile and shimmies himself off of her lap, starting to undress. Cleo has to shake her head to stop staring at the soft planes of smooth, flushed skin being revealed before her. She hums as she stretches out to reach the drawer of the bedside table, reaching blindly for the small bottle of lube she knows to be there, and when she returns to her initial position, she has to hold in a growl at Zedaph’s naked form, waiting on his knees, hands folded in his lap, at the other end of the bed. It’s an inviting sight and if the way Zedaph blushes even more is anything to go by, he can tell how much she wants to take him, but he remains there, hard and flushed and aroused beyond belief, probably, waiting for Cleo to undress too. 

She makes away with her clothes as quickly as she can, sighing when her own dick is freed from the confines of her clothes, and Zedaph still waits for something. Cleo smiles, raising an eyebrow and wrapping a hand around her cock, slowly moving it up and down, Zedaph’s eyes following the movement.    
‘Come here.’

And he does, almost stumbling over his own limbs, the smell of his arousal heavy in the air, adding some spice to the sweetness of it, something that burns, just a little bit, just enough to have Cleo biting her lip as she lays down, Zedaph spreading his legs and straddling her stomach just above where her hand is still moving. She almost wishes she could turn on the light to see him properly, but in a way, the way she can sense him like this, the way everything feels like more, it more than makes up for the limited sight.

Cleo presses the bottle of lube into one of Zedaph’s hands, holding onto the other one and entangling their fingers, moving until she can kiss his knuckles, but her attention is fully captured by the pop of the bottle’s cap and then, after a short inhale, the sound of flesh moving against flesh. She can barely make out the way Zedaph is rubbing the lube he’d poured on his thighs between them, his hand just close to reaching his hole, but he won’t touch himself without asking first, not unless he wants Cleo to be a bit rougher on him, but tonight, he’s being a good boy. Cleo brings her own free hand between his legs, following the wetness until she can reach his perineum, her fingers skimming over the skin there, but not pressing enough to offer any actual friction, though it does make Zedaph whine and Cleo is more than happy to hear the sound.    
She is happy with how wet he is for her, so Cleo retracts her hand, instead digging her nails into one arsecheek and pulling Zedaph towards her until he lays down on her chest, her dick trapped between their bodies and Zedaph’s breath falling onto her nipples, which aren’t too sensitive for the most part, but when she is like this, a right touch there can mean a world of pleasure if handled right, and God, does Zedaph know what he is doing when he fits his hands over her breasts, cupping them tenderly, carefully, even as Cleo’s hips instinctively twitch up, bouncing Zedaph from where he is perched onto her lap, making him squeal when her own dick rubs against his straining erection.

‘That’s it, so good, Zed...’, she moans, letting go of his hand and clutching at his hips instead, moving them so she can lean against the headboard, Zedaph’s back pressed to her hard nipples, and he already knows what he has to do, because he positions Cleo’s cock between his thighs before bringing his legs together, crossing them at the ankle to give himself an easier hold, and Cleo can’t help but fuck into the tight clutch of her omega’s thighs, making both of them moan as it slides easily against the underside of Zedaph’s balls, rubbing against his own dick just so.

‘Oh… Oh my God...’, Zedaph groans when Cleo starts truly thrusting, slowly at first, but gaining speed.    
She tries to keep a rhythm, at first, because she knows it’ll make it feel all the better in the end, for both her and Zedaph, but with Zedaph’s scent filling her nose, with his moans echoing around the room, the sound of flesh slamming into flesh,  _ fuck _ , even the sight of her own cock sliding through his thighs, it’s making that feat quite unachievable, but gaining leverage in this position isn’t quite as easy when she has to balance Zedaph too, so, instead, Cleo grabs him by his hips and moves him around her instead, moaning with just how much  _ easier _ this change make chasing her orgasm be.

Cleo knows Zedaph has a harder time coming in general, untouched or not, but she can hear just how close he, too, is, by the way his wails grow in pitch, sounding more like squeaks when Cleo starts biting at the back of his neck, actually digging her teeth into his flesh until she tastes metal. She continues fucking his thighs, but it’s almost a shame that she doesn’t have a free arm to help Zedaph along. She comes to the conclusion that she will just have to make it up to him, and she grunts as just the thought of that brings her so much closer to her own end, sweat gathering on her brow, her red hair glued to her back, her forearms straining with the effort.

‘So good, so tight, so fucking wet for me, just a perfect omega...’, she groans, her tempo rising even more, until Zedaph starts moaning her name, or, well, attempting too, but he sounds so breathless and he chokes on the words. Cleo smiles and moans too, eyes screwed shut as she feels herself approach the edge, her body beginning to seize up with the pleasure that flows like liquid fire through her, her own dick twitching between Zedaph’s plush thighs.

‘Cleo, please…  _ Please _ ’, he begs, and it’s exactly what Cleo needs to fall over, her muscles pulled taut until they hurt with it, her cock spurting out her come onto Zedaph’s lower abdomen, onto his legs, fuck, a string of it lands over his stomach, and the sight alone, accompanied by Zedaph’s wasted, though not yet satisfied, little wantom cry, is enough to have her exhausted cock twitching. Cleo still guides Zedaph’s legs into opening again with shaking hands, panting as she collapses against the pillows, Zedaph following suit, but the tension in his own body is still there. He isn’t done, and Cleo will take care of him after she’s had a moment to catch her own breath.

It takes them a few minutes, and by then, Zedaph has managed to flop himself onto his belly, only halfway on top of Cleo, mostly just tucking himself into her side, and Cleo figures that he thinks they might be done. After all, sometimes, it’s not about a means to an end, it’s about giving the other the pleasure they might need, but Cleo didn’t start this thing just to get herself off, and she can still smell it on Zedaph, how bad he wants it, so as soon as she can breathe normally again.

Cleo takes a deep breath and turns her head to look down at where Zedaph is cuddled up to her, bringing her hand into his hair and massaging his scalp softly. She lets the soothing action lull him into a false sense of security and then, when he closes his eyes and sighs, she says:   
‘On your hands and knees, Zed. I want you to come on my tongue.’

Her voice is all hushed, rough tones, but the words themselves drip with sensuality and they hit Zedaph like a truck, making his whole face scrunch up with a sudden wave of arousal, and, fuck, Cleo enjoys the view. She pulls at the hair she has in her fist, not enough to hurt, but enough for Zedaph to feel it, enough to have him moving, breathing heavily as they both settle into position, Zedaph’s back arched, his head buried in his arms and his arse pushed out just so, and after shuffling behind him, Cleo grabs it in both of her hands and spread them.

Cleo almost wishes she could just push inside his hole, the lube having slipped down, leaving him wet and twitching, but her own cock still needs a bit more time for another round, and neither of them have the energy to wait or to go again after.

Zedaph whines again and it pulls Cleo out of her musings. She bends down and, before actually getting her mouth on him, she teases Zedaph a bit longer, breathing out on the ring of muscles until he gasps sharply, the angle of his back getting even deeper, his hands fisting into the sheets. Cleo smiles.

‘Good boy’, she says, one last time, aware of the fact that, with how much she’s made him wait, he won’t last particularly long, and then she presses forward, fitting her lips onto his hole, tracing the edge of it with her tongue until Zedaph begins squirming, which only prompts Cleo into digging her fingers into his flesh even more just to keep him in place as she dips the top of her tongue into his entrance, a short wave of arousal pulsing through her at the sound it draws from Zedaph, high and unrestrained.

Once he starts pleading for more through whines and attempts at her name, Cleo smiles, wondering if he can feel it, and presses as much of her tongue as she can into Zedaph’s hole, the scream he lets out at the movement just  _ delicious _ and edging on utter ecstasy, making Cleo want to see just what kinds of other sounds she can get him to make, even though, by now, she’s heard them all.

She thrusts her tongue in and out of him, until the scent of his pleasure gets overwhelming enough, until Zedaph is just about thrashing in her grasp for release, and then she pulls off and inhales, which emboldens Cleo to go right back in, fucking Zedaph with her tongue until he seems to collapse in on himself, shaking as his pleasure climbs higher and higher, until he tenses up, all of his muscles going rigid under Cleo’s ministrations, but Cleo doesn’t stop until Zedaph goes limp beneath her, just a trembling mess of overstimulation, asking for even more.

Cleo decides to have mercy and pulls back, a small breath puffing out of her as she bows her head to lay a soft kiss at the base of Zedaph’s spine, crawling over him until she can hoist him back into sitting in her lap, but with as tired as he is, he is just using Cleo for support, his eyes still closed, his brows still furrowed, his own come having joined the mess Cleo had left on him earlier.

‘We should wash up’, Cleo whispers in his ear, smiling and nuzzling his cheek when he groans sleepily, turning his head away only for Cleo to kiss at the, now exposed, side of his neck, which has Zedaph giggling softly. He sighs, after, and opens watery, purple eyes to stare at Cleo’s own green ones, and through that one look, she comes to terms with the fact that she’ll most likely have to carry him into the bathroom, and, really, Cleo doesn’t mind.

‘Come now. You can sleep after, Zed’, she mutters after she hoists him up, rolling her eyes at the way Zedaph yells when she doesn’t wait for a response and just starts walking towards the bathroom, but there’s fondness in her annoyed smile, and love as well, a deep-rooted affection and an understanding for the man in her arms that she knows is mirrored in the gaze of her omega.

‘Hey, Cleo? I love you’, Zedaph says, later, rolled up into their blankets, holding onto Cleo from behind, his check pressed to her back just so he can hear her heart and the way she breathes deeply.

Cleo hums, closes her eyes and smiles gently.

‘Love you too.’


End file.
